Time gone buy
by Charmedbloody
Summary: What would happen to a couple that really wasn't a couple but were in love with each other with out know that the other one loved them. Find out in here. IchigoRyou
1. Ichigo

**Time gone buy**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew if I did Ichigo would be with Ryou and not Masaya. But to each is own. Enjoy the story.)**

It's been years about thirteen years give or take a year since I last steps into the café mew. I just started my freshmen year in collage when I heard from Pudding that Ryou was going to close down the café and move away. She asked me and the others if we come down one last time to say good buy to him and the other mews. I just hung up the phone with the air lines to order me a plane ticket back home. I sigh as I lay back on my bed and think of the great and not so great times we had in the café. I smile as I remember the time I saw Ryou with out a shirt on. He never knew I saw him like that. I got up and went about packing a bag to get on the next flight. Lucky me it was still summer for me and my room mate. I still can't believe of how things had changed for us all. It still seems like yesterday when we took on Deep Blue and learned the truth about him and Blue Knight.

"_Deep Blue your going to go down you loser." Deep Blue chuckled as he pulled out his sword. The mews were on there knees as he got ready to attack. "You're the ones that will lose Ichigo." The mew's all blinked and looked from Ichigo to Deep Blue. "How do you know my name?" Deep Blue smirked a nasty like smirk "Because I am your little Masaya you twit." Alto jumped out from behind a bush and started to bite Deep Blue's hand. Ichigo stood up and pulled out her strawberry bell and attacked Deep Blue with it along with the other girls as they took him down. After words everything was a blur for them all. Ichigo found out that Masaya was going to England and wasn't going to be back ever._

I put my stuff in the taxi and sit there as he drove me to the airport as I sigh thinking about the look on Ryou's face when I told him weeks after Masaya left that I and he were broke up. He seemed almost happy about and that was weird. I even asked the girls about it. They said if Ryou did like me he would ask me out in a couple weeks. Other then that not to worry about it. But yet I seemed to still worry about it. Life after Ryou first kissed me on the lips never seemed to be the same again for me. It felt like the start of something new for me to love about then my ears and tail coming out again.

_Ryou walked up to Ichigo and pulled her to him as she looked up at him as a child would look up at a giant person. "What is it Ryou?" He smiled a nice friendly smile as he bent his head and kissed her hard on the lips. The kiss seems to last for ever and I would be happy if it did. I wouldn't really care if it did. I was happy being in his arms with his lips on mine. Ryou broke the kiss and grinned when Ichigo's ears came out. "Guess the Mew DNA isn't gone yet." Ichigo stood there glaring at him as he turned and walked away from her. "What was the kiss for Ryou? Just to see if it was still there Alto." Ryou put his hand on the door and turned and looked back at Ichigo "To see if the DNA was still there." Ryou vanished threw the door way. "Jerk." Ichigo swore then that he would never kiss her again ever._

I got out of the taxi and walked into the airport with my bag. I got my ticket and headed for the dermal with a sigh. I did get my wish after that. I was only sixteen when he kissed me. On my birthday no less. I never let him kiss me after that and he never tried to after that. Guess he figured it out when I called him a jerk. I stood there looking out the window with a sigh. I haven't been home for years. I came to America to go to high school to learn what I was best at. That is singing strangely enough. My cell went off then and I picked it up. "Hello Ichigo here." I smirked when Pudding laughed in the other end of the phone. "You on your way here Ichigo. The others are here waiting." I laughed "Yeah. Oh got to go there loading the plane. I will call you once I'm in the air and they let me have it on. Bye Pudding and girls." And with that I hung up the phone with a bye from them.

I sighed as they checked my ticket. I walked on the plane and put my bag away and sat down in my window seat as I looked out the window and let my mind remember Ryou the last time I saw him. Wearing his normal black vest thing looking yummy in it as always. But with his blond hair down to his shoulders. That was back when she got on the plane and headed to America. I heard someone sit down beside me and I looked over at the girl and smiled "Your first time headed to were." I felt like making small talk not trying to think about Ryou right then. The girl smiled "I'm on my way to Tokyo and your self." I couldn't help but smile "I'm heading home. That being in Tokyo." The girl smiled at me. "That's great maybe I will see you around. I was told when I get there I should go over to café mew for the best dessert." I smiled "That's were I am heading. My friends are going there because are ex boss is closing it down. Going to say good bye."

The girl blinked "Oh my brother said he wasn't going to close it down." I blinked and looked at the girl "Your brother isn't Ryou is it?" The girl shook her head "No. My brother is his partner. I guess Ryou hasn't been the same for five years. After as my brother calls the girl Ryou's Strawberry." I couldn't help to blush "There was one girl that Ryou called Strawberry and you're sitting beside her." The girl blinked as she looked me up and down from her seat. I knew my hair had grown out and when I let it down it went to my behind. And I did have a strawberry tattoo on me but not were she could see at that point in time. "The names Linda. And yours miss?" I smiled as I looked at her "The names Ichigo." Linda smiled at me "You're the strawberry." I nodded my head "Yeah what's wrong with Ryou." Linda looked down and was blushing slightly "You will have to see for your self. I shouldn't say anything more about it." I leaned back against the seat as I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Ryou

**Café Mew**

I sat on my bed looking out the window with out my shirt on. I bent my head over my knees and sighed as I think back to the time when my strawberry didn't hate me and if I wasn't careful would come into my room even when I had it closed. I looked over at my desk and stared at my shirt. I don't know why I was staring at it. But I just wanted to for some strange reason. I felt the tears wanting to come out. I blink them back and try to hold them in. I turn and look out my window as I lean my head back. I wonder if I was making the right choice here in letting the café go. The whole idea I kept a hold on since I first spotted Ichigo from afar on the dance floor. That's were it really hit me that I was in love with this girl that was stepping on my feet. I should have made sure the girls knew how to dance. The other's done but not my strawberry.

_Ryou walked up to Ichigo and held his hand out to her "May I have this dance Ichigo?" Ichigo looking nerves and lovely in her pink dress nodded her head slightly and put her hand in his. As he led her out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her as he tried to lead her into a dance. Ryou tried not to smirk at her sloppy moves. "It's ok Ichigo. Just follow my movements I will not let you fail." Ichigo smiled brightly into his face. Ryou felt his heart melting for her then. And tried as they dance around the dance floor to win her over. But knew deep down into his soul that she will not love him ever._

As I see the plane flying over head I know I must put my shirt on and go down with the others for Kiichiro's sister was coming into town to see him and to help Kiichiro with the café. I feel the tears falling down my face as I go to wipe them away. I stand up and walk over and grab my black button up shirt and put it on. I sigh as I glance into the mirror and tie back my hair. I don't look the same that I did before Ichigo left. God help me I still love her. I tried to get over her but I can't. I even tried to make her hate me hopping that maybe that would get her out of my mind. So far no luck on that but that was anything but a lost idea. I walked down stairs and looked at the ex mew's. There DNA went away shortly after the last battle. But Ichigo's stayed longer. The girls were looking at me kind of funny. They were grinning at me. "What are you girls smiling about?" Pudding just grinned "You will see. It's a surprise." I snorted and we all left.

I wish Pudding would stop trying to make me feel better. I know they all still blame me for letting Ichigo go. And not going after her to try and bring her back. But nothing I would say would get her back were we all knows she would belong. We got into Mint's limo and drove off towards the airport. I sighed as I looked out the window as I thought about my strawberry and how much it killed me to yell at her every time she was late for work. I love her and I always will. I think after everything is done and taken care of I just might jump off the bridge and end this pain of life I been living in. Though the girls tell me I should tell Ichigo how I feel about her. But I know she will not talk to me I hurt her so much before she left that day for the airport. But her words back were the real shock to his system.

"_Hello Ryou I just thought I stop buy and tell you I was leaving today." Ryou snorted and nodded his head "I should be going then." Ryou stood up and sighed "Fine leave you stupid bitch. No one ever wanted you around anyway." Ichigo stood and stared at him he noticed her fist were clenching and unclenching as they had there stared down. "Ryou how can you say something like to me?" Ryou turned and looked at her anger in his face and eyes "You want to know how I can say it. It's very easy to say it when it's true. And you know it." Ryou watched as Ichigo shook her head "But you don't mean it Ryou. We always say stuff that we don't mean to the people we care about the most. You have my number. Good Bye Ryou." Ichigo turned around and walked out of the café as Ryou stood there at the door._

I stood there staring at the door for hours hoping it was all a bad dream. But I knew it wasn't. It was me being stupid as always. I got out of the limo with the others and headed towards the thermal that we were to meet up with Kiichiro's sister. I sighed as we stood there waiting. I stood there with my arms crossed watching the door waiting for the girl to come out. I noticed to females walking out side buy side. One girl looked a lot like Kiichiro but as a female. But the other one looked like my strawberry. But more like a slut though. She had on a short pink skirt that ended up at her upper thighs. A small white tank top that showed off her belly button and a strawberry vine tattoo around her middle. Her hair was the rich red color of my Ichigo though the hair was pulled back behind her head. I gulped as I looked into her eyes and knew some how I knew that this girl was my strawberry. My Ichigo but there was only one way to be sure. "Ichigo is that you?"

(Tell me what you think i love to hear your thoughts.)


	3. Ichigo part2

**Airport**

I smiled at Ryou as he looked me over. I was his same height now so that was cool. "Good to see you again Ryou. The girls asked me here." I watched as Ryou looked at the girls and seemed to glare at them as they seem to fall back. "They also said you were closing the café as well." Ryou sighed and shook his head slightly "You have changed Ichigo." I smiled he was trying to be nice I could tell. I also could tell along with see in his eyes that he was sorry and happy to see me. "So have you Ryou." I just stood there looking at Ryou holding my bag never noticing the girls were speaking to me. God how I missed Ryou and his face and the way he looked in that black vest shirt he wore all the time. My god he looks good in it. More so now then he did when we were younger. My god he's a hunk now. I noticed my face start to heat up and I shook my head slightly as we all walked out to the limo. I forgot about how Ryou could do that to me so easily.

_Ichigo sat sitting on the bench crying her eyes out. She didn't notice someone walk up to her and sit down beside her. But she did feel someone gather her up in there arms and sit there and hold her close as she cried. Ichigo looked up and blinked as she looked at Ryou "Why Ryou?" Ryou just hushed her and held her "Some times these things happen." Ichigo leaned her head against his chest as she tried to fight back the tears "My mother has got cancer. She doesn't have that long to live." Ryou rubbed her back gently "Its ok you should let the tears out. It will make you feel better. You know the girls and me and Kiichiro will be there for you during your hard time." Ichigo wiped away the tears "Thanks Ryou that means a lot to me." Ryou smiled into her hair "Feeling better now strawberry?" Ichigo nodded her head "Yeah thanks Ryou." Ryou smiled as Ichigo and he stood up "No problem baka Strawberry. I lost my mom once before." Ryou tried not to laugh at Ichigo as she frowned up at him. Ryou was shocked when Ichigo leaned up and kissed his cheek "Thanks Ryou." Ryou stood there watching her walk away. Ichigo's face was beat red after kissing Ryou._

After we all got into the limo the girls flocked around me asking how America was. "It's fine there. Dad is enjoying his job there. Though he's also sick as well so we might be moving back here I don't know yet." I noticed Ryou's ear's and body manner seem to pick up with the whole idea of me moving back I just picked up my cell phone and noticed that there was a message from my dad "Wait a min I got a message from my dad." I went to check the message dad was going to move back and wanted me to find him a place and to find my self a place to stay. After the message I turned off my cell and looked around at everyone "Were moving back." I know I was an adult but I knew my father needed me were ever he was at. That and Ryou looked like he could be happy if I was back in town. As long as he stopped being a jerk again but will it go that way or not.

We pulled up in front of the café when Ryou spoke up "We got room in the café for both Linda and Ichigo until they find a place to stay." Linda agreed right away. I thought about it a little longer. Noticing that Ryou looked really sad "Sure if you two boys don't mind having to girls about." The girls waved good bye saying that we all catch up tomorrow after I had a good night sleep. I turned around and walked into the café and I couldn't help but giggle. Linda turned and looked at me "What's so funny?" I turned and looked at her as Ryou stood watching me from the steps "The place looks the same as when I left it a long time ago." Linda, Kiichiro, even Ryou were laughing at me. I just blushed as we all went up stairs. I followed Ryou to the room next to his. "This is your room then Ichigo."

I smiled and thanked him as I went inside the room "If you need anything I'm right next door to you. Good night Ichigo. And I am glad to have you back here again. I really am Ichigo." Before I could say anything to Ryou the door was closed behind him. I yawned as I took my bag and grabbed my soap and shampoo and turned and walked into the bath room with my sleep cloths. I took a shower before I changed cloths and turned off all the lights in the room and lay down on the bed. I remember my boyfriends from before I went off to school in America. I couldn't believe that I went from dating Masaya to dating Kish to not dating anyone for a very long time. I guess I only really wanted to date was Ryou all along for some strange reason. Thought he was always a jerk towards me. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes and went to sleep as soon as I closed my eyes. I was very tired though it wasn't even dark yet outside it was only after two p.m. Oh well.


	4. Ryou Part 2

**Café-Down Stairs**

I sighed as I started to clean up after everyone left. I stood alone in the kitchen looking at the bottle of whiskey thinking about how much pain me yelling at her the day she left caused me. I never really wanted to yell at her like I did. Heck I would even get close to saying that I'm in love with my Strawberry. But if I tell her that she will run. Like she did when I yelled at her so harshly. She didn't know that I almost got on to a plane to tell her I was sorry about how I treated her. I wanted to write her and tell her to make it easier on my self and everyone else around me but I couldn't do that. So I didn't call and I didn't write her. I just took to the bottle like my father did after my mother left. Only returned when he was put to rest. I was nine when he was put to rest. I still think about what mom told me that day after we left.

_Ryou sat on his bed looking up at his mother at just the little age of nine as his mother spoke. "Your father loved us both even before you came into his life my little one. He couldn't ever say the words we know we always wanted to hear from him and showing emotions was something that we both know that he couldn't do for the life of him. But I only left to try to save my sister's kids life. It was the least I could do for her. Your father couldn't see it that way and more to the point ordered me to leave the house and to never come back." Ryou watched as his mother wiped the tears away "I loved your father dearly. And I knew deep down that he loved me to. And we both know that he loves you as well. And always will love you even in the next life." Ryou nodded his head as he wiped away a tear from his mother's eye as she hugged him to her tightly. "You will never leave will you mom." His mother smiled down at him and shook her head "No son I will not leave you. Not until you find that right girl for you. Then I will leave you. But not until then." _

I sighed as I picked up the bottle and took a swig from it deeply. I never under stood what she meant buy that. But I would have to guess that she would meant that even in death that she would be there until I found the right girl. I rubbed the back of my neck as I put the bottle away. I some times could smell my mother's scent around the café when Ichigo is around. Even now I can smell it only faintly but its still there. I looked around the dark place and sighed as I spoke quietly into the dark as I headed into the café it's self. "Mother are you here." But no sound came that sounded like my mother's bell like voice coming from the darkness. Just the sound of a cat mewing at the moon. I chuckle slightly as I turned and walked up the stairs headed towards my room. Maybe just maybe my mother was pushing me towards Ichigo. Maybe mother was right maybe I should tell Ichigo how I feel or I just might end up like my father. Drunk and alone doesn't sound like a good thing to me anymore. I walk into my room and change into my sleepwear (I think he sleeps in his boxers. But that's just me) and I crawled under the covers as I lay there looking at the moon. "Maybe I will tell her in the morning." And with that thought I fell sleep dreaming of my Strawberry.


	5. Pre hurt

**Next Morning-Café**

I woke up early and sighed as I rubbed the back of my head as I got up and made my bed. I walked over to my suitcase and flipped it open and rummaged threw it. I smiled when I found my mew transformer. I kept it with me for a couple reasons. One because I still had my mew DNA in me. And two being to remind me of Ryou when he was nice to me. Ok not really nice or sweet either. When he wasn't yelling at me for being late. And it's not my fault that people could get in the way of a running cat that was well always late for school. I got dressed in a black short skirt that ended on my above the knees about middle thigh. Anyone else like the other girls it would ended below there knees. I grabbed my pink tank top that had a black cat in the middle of it with the words that said 'Hot kitty.' I pull out a white ribbon with a silver heart that has a bell hanging from it around my neck. I grab my black combat boots and put them on after I put on white socks.

I grab my hair brush as I stand in front of the mirror in the bath room. I sigh as I think about the little good girl I use to be. I use to not like the bad boys. If I staid with the good boys I wouldn't have the strawberry vine tattoo around my stomach, or the black angel wings on my back, or even the two cats on my hip. One being Alto and the other one being me. I never under stood what made me getting that tattoo. The other ones made more scenes to me then that cat one. But that's just me really. I wish I never started drinking when I was in high school. But time seem to gone buy as every night after we got to America waiting for a phone call from Ryou saying he was sorry for what he said to me. But the call never came. The phone rang but only her American friends asking for her to come out and go clubbing with them. I tied my hair back with a black ribbon as I turned and walked out of my room. I turned as I started to walk down the stairs as I walked right into a brick wall.

I blinked as I looked up and smirked slightly as I looked at Ryou blushing slightly "Sorry Ryou. Guess I didn't see you walk out of your room." He shrugged it off and stepped aside so I could walk past. His voice stopped me when I heard him speak again. "How many tattoos does the kitty have?" I smirked as I kept on walking towards the stairs "Oh more then the one around my stomach. Just wear you can't see it right now." I looked over my shoulder and winked at him as I turned and walked down stairs to banquet type breakfast. "Wow. Dang guys you didn't have to put this all together for just little old me." They smirked as I giggled slightly looking at the aliens in the group in the far corner frowning. "Oh poor little aliens are hungry. Whose idea was this?"

Mint pointed behind me and I turned and looked at Ryou who was right behind me. "Why?" Ryou shrugged his shoulders as we walked more into the room. "Because I can Strawberry." I rolled my eyes at him "That's not an answer Ryou. Or why you never called me like I asked you to or email either?" I started to walk away from him when I felt a firm grip on my wrist. I stopped and turned and glared at him "Why?" I watched Ryou just stand there holding on to me like I was about to fly away from him. He sighed before he spoke "You what to know why I never called or e mailed you strawberry. Because I was angry at my self for the way I spoke to you that day. In other words strawberry my strawberry I love you that's why." I blinked and stared at him. I was totally not thinking that he say that to me. I wasn't the same girl as I was when I left years ago. "Too much times gone buy Ryou." I turned and walked off pushing his words out of my mind as I hang out with my friends as we sat down and ate and talked.

(I wasn't in a suger high when i wrote the last chapter. Just was at a friends house and was in a rush to well write it. Don't forget to reviw i love getting them.)


	6. Hurt

**Café-Kitchen **

I stood there for a long while staring at her. I couldn't believe her saying that to me. I knew I broke her heart when I didn't tell her how I felt then. I felt bad about everything. But I guess she had the right in everything. I love her I know that now. But why couldn't I figure it out back then. Maybe I was a slow leaner in love. That's what Lettuce told me once while she was dating Kiichiro. I heard the same thing again from the other girls as they off again on again dated the aliens. Ok really it was Mint and Kish. But why couldn't those two figure it out if they like each other to tell the other person. But no they couldn't do that. They had to drag the rest of us into there love lives. I swear if I hear another around of 'Kish was kissing Polly Anna or who ever the girls name is.' I swear I was going to throw them both in a hole some were and let them figure there own way out.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it and took a big swig from the bottle. Everything about the mew's and the aliens dating or well more or less seeing each other wasn't all to bad. Pie took care of Pudding really well. He knew what he get if he didn't treat her well. Just like how Tart and Ren treated each other while they dated. (Can't think of the other girl's name. I know the other ones just not this girls name.) Tart treated Ren like she was queen of the whole world. I couldn't help but chuckle as I turned and walked out of the back door of the café and looked out around me at the people passing buy.

I waved at a girl I saw passing buy. I think her name is Kori but I'm really not sure anymore about a lot of names anymore. I smiled slightly as Kori walked over towards me "Hey Kori." I took another swig of beer as she spoke "Guess your girls back in town and things aren't going well." I nodded my head. Kori knew how much I love Ichigo. I dated Kori for a short time. Well only two weeks. I was still too much in love still with Ichigo and Kori was still in love with a guy name Dick that she later married. Kori was the golden goddess of Tokyo. If I didn't know better I would think she was the crime fighter Star Fire (Titan's cross over. Don't mind it if you don't like them.) But I digress on that subject matter. "Yeah I finally told her how I feel and well she plainly told me too much time has gone buy and then walked off to her friends." I watched Kori cringe at what I told her. I knew that wasn't a good sign on what she was going to say to me.

"Ryou you didn't write her or call her in anyway did you." She cut me to the quick there as I nodded my head knowing she was right. She laughed at me and I sighed "It will all work out in the end Ryou. You just got to show her how you feel. Besides if you don't you just might lose her to someone else." I nodded my head and she hugged me and kissed my cheek and turned and walked away. I didn't know it at the time as I sat there and finished my beer that someone was watching me. I didn't know who it was I felt eyes so I quickly turned around and only saw the side of the face of my angel with tears running down her face. I tried to get back in but she locked the door. Dam I forgot my keys inside the café. I turn and run around to the other side of the café and let my self in there since it was unlocked. They pointed up stairs not saying a word none of them were I went up stairs to talk to Ichigo.

As I went up stairs I couldn't help but remember what I saw as I entered the café. Pudding was with Pie she sitting in Pie's lap. Tart had Ren in his lap and Mint once again was sitting in Kish's lap. But I noticed my worst fear was here as well. That being Masaya. Oh crap he and I were going to be fighting over Ichigo again. Well not really again this would be the first time hopefully were we had to fight over a girl. Before he won out right away. I was running up the stairs I needed to explain to Ichigo about Kori. Other wise I would lose my one true love. My Strawberry kitty. Though strangely that is what I named her in cat form just in case someone wondered into the back of was ever I was in human form with a black cat. Though Ichigo wasn't happy being called Strawberry. Not my fault it's her favorite food. There were only expirations given from her. No words no nothing but her little nose wrinkled up at the hate of being called a fruit. But she's my little fruit. No one else's but mine.

(Note: Don't send me flames about Kish and Mint in this chapter. They will not end up together. I got a boy in mind for Mint. And no its not Ryou so don't even think it or ask it. Don't forget to review please.)


	7. Bandaid

**Up Stairs Café**

I sat there on my bed crying my eyes on into the pillow. I didn't hear anyone coming up the stairs or in to the room. The guy I had hated then grew to love kissed another girl right after he told me he loved me. This was cruel and wasn't right. "Not fare." I jumped when I heard his voice "What's not fair my little Strawberry." I turned my head away from him "Go away." He laughed at me. Well it was more like a chuckle. But still it was laughing. I felt him sit down on the bed. I tried to pull away from him but he pulled me towards him. He held me close to his chest speaking softly as his hand rubbed my side. "After you left after I yelled at you. I went into a break down. I figured you never talk to me because of the way I yelled at you and was so mean towards you."

I couldn't help but chuckle "Ryou I asked you to call me after you ordered me to leave. I really did want you to." I wiped my tears away and looked at his sad face. My heart was breaking because of it. "Who is the girl I saw you kissing?" I was looking at him very sternly. I wanted an answer and I wanted it now. "Kori is a friend of mine. She helped me threw the rough spots of you being gone. And I in turned helped her get back with her guy again. After she left to go home for a while." I blinked and stared at him. It took me a while to figure out if he was telling the truth to me. But I looked into his sad eyes and did the only thing I could do and that was to kiss him gently on the lips.

I couldn't believe that I was. For so long mostly growing up around him we fought, danced, and he held me when my grandmother died. He was only sweet and kind to me only when we danced and when my grandmother died. Other then that he was mean to me. It took me time to figure it all out with the help of Masaya of course. That the only reason Ryou was mean towards me and only me and not the others was because deep down him was in love with me. But didn't want to be the fork in the road of me going the way I really wanted to go. Right now there was no other place I wanted to be then right was I was being kissed buy Ryou. I guess a lot of time has gone buy. But only enough to make me see what really mattered in life was the past. And knowing to look at the past is the way you will get to know the future. And I think Ryou is my future. Only time will tell me that.

(Sorry so long for an update. I been on call waiting)


	8. Beach sand

**Two week's later-Café**

It seems only like yesterday that Ichigo locked me out of the café because of Kori. Last night I told her I would take her to the beach. I was up and ready and down stairs waiting on her. I was sitting that the table in my normal wear drinking a cup of coffee. She's gotten me to stop drinking. Well she was the reason for my drinking as a matter of fact. But I was stupid for never writing her back or calling her. I hear someone coming so I turn and smile as I see her bright sunny face walking into the room wearing well shorts and a t-shirt. She looks cute in anything she wears. I wonder if she's wearing her swimming suit under that. I finished my coffee and grabbed my towel and the picnic basket that Kiichiro made for us. I had put in fresh strawberries and her favorite strawberry cheesecake. I know anything that has strawberries in it is her favorite.

We left after I locked the café up behind us. Kiichiro was spending the day with his girlfriend. Pie and Tart were with there girlfriends. Kish was who knows were. Mint was from Ichigo's words was with Masaya. Last week she told me the real reason he left for England. Guess he was cheating on my little strawberry with the bell of the ball. Well guess Kish was up in hot water again. He's gone out with Mint and well Mint. Funny how one alien can get into so much trouble around Mint? And all Mint does is sit around drinking tea all the time. One of these days his girl will get into trouble around him. Hopefully no one I know.

We walked side buy side holding hands on the way to the beach. I spread out the towels while Ichigo went to change cloths. She came back over at me looking pissed. "What's wrong Ichigo?" She shook her head at me. I just shrugged it off. I swear she will either tell me what she has on her mind or it all gets blown out of steam out her ears. I sat down on the towel and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "Tell me what's wrong." She sighed "Masaya just told me he loves me and that was the reason he cheated on me." I heard someone growl like a tigers growl. And Ichigo giggling. I blinked and looked at her. "What's so funny Strawberry?" She tried to stop giggling when she spoke to me. "You just growled like a cat Vanilla." I couldn't help but laugh with her. It was funny to come and think of it.

I blinked when she picked up sand and dumped it into my lap. I blinked and looked at her "What's that for." She was giggling "Your kitty litter." She then took another handful and dumped it onto my head I didn't find this funny so I tackled her to the ground and tickled her putting sand on her. Lucky us we weren't the only couple there. So no one was finding this strange. They were all laughing at us or cheering me or her on. I pinned her to her towel and kissed her on the lips before I went back to my own towel and told her I was going swimming. "I will join you later Ryou. I just wanted to tan some first." I put the tanning oil on her for her. And put my swimming shorts on that were under my cloths and went and jumped in the ocean and went splashing about in the big blue.

(Not done yet. No rings yet.)


End file.
